Feliz cumpleaños
by SMRU
Summary: [Oneshot] [NejiTen] En mi decimoctavo cumpleaños descubrí muchas cosas que hoy me hacen feliz. Ni por un  momento hubiera sospechado que gracias a mi mejor amigorival Lee, hoy yo tuviera a mi lado a esa persona a la que muchos esperan durante toda su vida


**Título: **Feliz cumpleaños.

**Summary:** [One-shot [NejiTen En mi decimoctavo cumpleaños descubrí muchas cosas que hoy me hacen feliz. Ni por un momento hubiera sospechado que gracias a mi mejor amigo-rival Lee, hoy yo tuviera a mi lado a esa persona a la que muchos esperan durante toda su vida, y otros conseguimos tenerlas a los 18.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece (Por desgracia…) Si me perteneciera, Sasuke ya estaría de vuelta, reconstruyendo el clan Uchiha con Sakura (XD) y Naruto hubiera dejado que la pelirosa se fuera con Sasuke y él se habría ido corriendo a buscar a Hinata XD. Neji ya tendría pequeños Hyuuga con TenTen y Shikamaru viviría en Suna con su amada Temari o

**Notas de la autora:** Escribí este one-shot después de ver el capítulo 14 de Naruto Shippuden. Me hizo tanta ilusión que Neji cogiera a TenTen después de liberarse de la prisión de agua… Aunque sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor que TenTen hubiera fingido ahogarse, y así Neji tendría que haberla hecho la respiración artificial o

**Feliz cumpleaños.**

Me dirigía hacía el restaurante donde me había citado Hinata-sama. Supuse que sería algo muy importante, ya que me había avisado con poca antelación. La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho caminar, ya que el día anterior tuve una misión agotadora. La misión era sencillamente entregar unos documentos a un importante arquitecto que vivía en un lugar recóndito del bosque norte de Konoha. Me extrañó que me encomendaran una misión tan sencilla. Pero… la cosa no era tan fácil. La casa del viejo estaba perfectamente camuflada con la maleza, y me intentaron asaltar varias veces para robarme los documentos, que más tarde descubrí que eran los planos de los refugios de la villa.

Cuando volví a la aldea, me tiré en mi cama y dormí hasta que esta mañana un pájaro comenzó a picotear mi ventana, para entregarme un mensaje.

La nota era simple: "Necesito que vengas al restaurante Yuugata a las cinco de la tarde. Por favor, no faltes. Hinata."

No he visto a Hinata-sama en todo el día, los criados me dijeron que salió temprano.

Simplemente seguí las instrucciones del mensaje.

Perfecto, eran exactamente las cinco de la tarde, y yo ya estaba frente a la puerta del restaurante.

Entré. Era todo muy lujoso, y las mesas estaban todas llenas de gente importante, empresarios. Busqué por todos lados a mi prima, pero no la divisé.

-¿El señor Hyuuga?

Un camarero, con un uniforme negro y un gran bigote se acercó a mí.

-Sí, soy yo. –Contesté.-

-Por favor, sígame, le esperan.

El empleado me guió hasta la puerta de una sala de festejos. A mí me extrañó que Hinata-sama me hubiera citado allí.

Sin más, abrí la puerta, y nada más abrirla, una tonelada de confeti me cayó en la cabeza.

Mis ojos no pudieron abrirse más al ver a todos mis amigos en aquella sala.

Todos gritaron a la vez "¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!" y corrieron a felicitarme. ¿Pero por qué?

La primera en acercarse fue Hinata-sama, vistiendo un kimono que tenía entendido que la heredera del souke sólo podía ponerse para ocasiones especiales, e iba acompañada por Naruto, que me extrañó bastante verle con un esmoquin negro y una corbata naranja.

-Felicidades, Nii-san.

La heredera del souke me obsequió con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, mientras que Naruto (con un ridículo gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza) tiraba serpentinas a mi alrededor.

Enseguida pregunté a qué se debía tal fiesta en mi honor.

Mi prima pareció entrar en un estado de shok, mientras que Naruto no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Siempre dije que eras despistado, pero jamás imaginé que hasta tal punto.

Reconocí la voz de Tenten, mi compañera de equipo. Naruto se apartó para dejarla paso.

Me quedé asombrado ante tanta belleza cuando ella se presento delante de mí con un vestido rojo intenso, abierto a ambos lados de las piernas, y que le quedaba bastante pequeño, diría yo, puesto que jamás me había dado cuenta del magnífico cuerpo que lucía la kunoichi. Y, como ya era típico de ella, su pelo iba recogido en dos chonguitos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Sentí como si mi voz hubiera querido abandonarme de repente, creando un incómodo silencio (exceptuando la música festiva que comenzaba a sonar en la sala) entre Tenten y yo, y para colmo no podía dejar de mirarla de arriba a abajo.

Y al parecer, Tenten se percató de ello, puesto que se giró cabreada y murmurando "pervertido".

A los pocos segundos apareció Lee, con el mismo gorrito de Naruto y con la chaqueta de un esmoquin (debajo llevaba su traje verde de siempre).

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todoooos, cumpleaños feliz! –Lee parecía una cotorra en pleno apareamiento dando aquellos berridos, pero gracias a él me percaté por fin de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Maldije mi memoria durante el resto del día por no haberme acordado ni siquiera de mi propio cumpleaños.

En seguida dirigí la vista a Hinata-sama, que seguía mirándome como si yo fuera un ser de otro planeta.

-Lo… lo siento, no me acordaba, jeje. –Intenté disimular el error que había cometido- Bueno, etto… es una fiesta magnífica, Hinata-sama, gracias, pero no creo que me merezca tanto.

Al parecer, el sentido de la modestia de mi primita se despertó en el instante justo para recriminarme aquel comentario.

-Nii-san, tú te mereces esto y más, ten en cuenta que no todos los días celebra uno su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

Supongo que tenía razón. Después de que Naruto y Lee me tiraran de las orejas (ambos a la vez) me dirigí hacia el centro de la fiesta, donde la gente comenzaba a bailar desenfrenadamente.

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos por aquí, el genio Hyuuga.

Muy a mi pesar, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Después de darme una par de palmaditas en la espalda, Kankuro siguió bailando y llamando la atención.

Me sorprendió que estuvieran también los shinobis de la arena, ya que Gaara siendo Kazekage tendría muchas cosas que hacer.

En la pista de baile, Ino arrastraba a Sai al ritmo de una canción del verano pasado, y Temari intentaba que Shikamaru siguiera el compás de la música.

En una esquina, Sakura intentaba sacar a bailar a Sasuke, que no hacía más de dos meses que había regresado a la aldea después de acabar por fin su venganza.

Todos iban vestidos muy bien, con trajes festivos, menos yo, que llevaba mi kimono de siempre y además olía a sudor, ya que no me había cambiado desde la misión del día anterior.

Incluso Kiba y Shino había abandonado sus ropas habituales para ir bien ataviados ala fiesta.

Me pregunté donde estaría Akimichi Chouji, pero la respuesta vino sola. Algo se acercó a mí y me felicitó, o por lo menos eso me pareció, ya que tenía la boca llena de comida.

No pude evitar fijarme en qué después de mucho insistir, Naruto consiguió sacar a bailar a mi prima, que ya lucía un color rojo intenso en su rostro, como la solía ocurrir en estas ocasiones.

Aquello me recordó a Tenten. Decidí ir a disculparme por lo de antes, pero por más que la buscaba no daba con ella, así que no tuve otra opción: Usé la línea sucesoria del clan Hyuuga para encontrarla, el Byaukugan.

La encontré sentada en un sofá semicircular que rodeaba una mesa. Miraba divertida cómo Lee bailaba al estilo de los 80.

Me acerqué lentamente a la mesa, volviendo a quedar impresionado por su belleza. ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?! Tenten sólo es mi compañera de equipo, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla?

-¡Neji!

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta el lado de Tenten.

Venga, tú puedes Neji, simplemente tienes que disculparte y ya está, asunto solucionado.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella me respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Noté un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Te… te lo estás pasando bien? –Interrogó.-

-Sí, aunque la verdad, hubiera sido mucho mejor si no me hubiera comportado de esa forma contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, -Noté como mis mejillas se teñían del mismo color del vestido de Tenten… ¡Que dejes de pensar en eso, Neji!- Quiero decir por lo de antes, quería disculparme, no debí de… quedarme mirándote tan descaradamente.

Decidí mirarla a los ojos, buscando su reacción. Me sorprendía al ver que ella estaba tan sonrojada como yo.

-Tranquilo, la culpa fue mía, no debí de marcharme así, y mucho menos llamarte pervertido. Supongo que si te fijaste fue porque yo no debí ponerme un vestido tan ajustado.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver que Tenten seguía conservando la inocencia de una niña de doce años.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! –Yo me sentía culpable. Puede que Tenten hubiera tenido que soportarme mucho tiempo, a mí y a mis tonterías sobre el clan Hyuuga, ¿Y así es como se lo pago? ¿Dejando que diga que no debía ponerse ese vestido que me hay brindado unas vistas magníficas? Ni el loco de Lee dejaría que Tenten se sintiera culpable solo por ser bella.- Ese vestido te queda genial, y si me quedé mirándote como un tonto fue por eso, porque soy como cualquier otro chico, y si me ponen delante a una mujer tan bella y radiante como tú no puedo evitar fijarme en ti.

¡Hay madre! ¡¿Pero que estaba diciendo?! ¿Acabo de decirla todo eso a Tenten, o solo ha sido mi imaginación?

Después de ver cómo su cara se tornaba de un rojo más intenso que su vestido, desvié la mirada bruscamente.

En ese preciso instante, escuché el grito horrorizado de mi sensei, Maito Gai. Dirigí mi vista hacia el tumulto de gente que se había formado alrededor de una mesa. En seguida vi como Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Kiba y todos los demás chicos se acercaron al centro de la bulla.

Sakura dijo algo de "Tranquilízate, Lee." Y una espantosa idea perforó mi cabeza.

Y así era. Mi mejor amigo (Y rival a la vez.) Había vuelto a emborracharse inconscientemente. Ni siquiera la fuerza de todos los chicos fue capaz de detenerlo.

Se los quitó encima con un fantástico movimiento de Taijutsu y se dirigió hacia INTA-sama con la mirada perdida.

-Hola… hip, Neji, ¿Sabes donde está Tenten? Es que quiero hablar con ella… hip, pero tú tranquilo, que no es nada sobre ti, jijij… ¡Hip!

Hinata-sama señaló trémulamente la mesa en la que estábamos aún sentados Tenten y yo.

Acababa de confundir a mi prima conmigo, y para colmo se dirigía hacia aquí. ¿Y qué ha querido decir con eso de "no es nada sobre ti"?

En seguida lo comprobé. Como era de esperar, todos los demás invitados ala fiesta siguieron a Lee, curiosos y divertidos o preocupados. Naruto llevaba a Hinata-sama cogida por los hombros y la decía palabras de consuelo, porque la pobre debió coger un trauma cuando Lee la confundió conmigo (Aunque tampoco soy tan feo, ¿No?).

Lee llegó a nuestra mesa y se sentó al lado de Tenten.

-Ne, ¡hip!, Tenten, que he estaro penzando que quisás esta serría una perrfecta ocasiónp ¡hip! Parra decirle a Neji aquello que me dijiste hace muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, lo de que tu estabas coladita porr él y todo ese discurso bonito que me soltaste sobre el amor que sentías. Me emocioné de veras, se me están saltando las lágrrimas sólo de recordarlo… ¡Hip!

… … … …¡¿QUÉ ACABA DE DECIR LEE?! ¡¿QUÉ TENTEN QUÉ?!

Esto no podía estar pasando, era imposible, una locura, una estupidez, una tontería… Todos miramos a Tenten, intentando que le reprochara que dejara de decir bobadas, que tan solo eran los efectos del alcohol, o algo así, pero creo que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba aquella reacción.

Ella miró a Lee incrédulamente, y luego miró a todos los invitados a la fiesta. Cuando sus ojos frenaron su recorrido en mí, se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y la chica salió corriendo hacia la puerta, empujando a quien se ponía por delante de ella, intentando reprimir el llanto.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a murmurar y a mirarme raro.

Y no era para menos, acababa de pasar algo que nadie desearía que ocurriera en el día de su cumpleaños. Mi mejor amiga de toda la vida había estado desde Dios sabe cuanto tiempo enamorada de mí, y yo ni siquiera lo había sospechado. Las miradas de todos me indicaron que para ellos aquella confesión no era nada nuevo.

-¿Lo…vosotros lo sabíais? –pregunté.-

La mayoría desviaron la mirada, pero fue Naruto quien se digno a contestarme.

-Incluso yo, que soy un torpe para estas cosas, me había dado cuenta. Creo que está enamorada de ti desde que os conozco a ambos, Neji.

Aquello me dejó aún más descolocado… ¿Cuándo fue eso? Hace… ¡¿Cinco años?! ¿Y yo no me había dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo? ¡Mierda!

De repente, Lee se acercó y se colgó del cuello de Naruto hipando, y de pronto me vino el súbito recuerdo de Tenten llorando y saliendo corriendo, y unas ganas terribles de ahorcar a mi compañero me invadieron.

Le agarré por la chaqueta de su esmoquin y le di el puñetazo más fuerte que había dado a alguien en toda mi vida.

Los demás reaccionaron y me separaron de él, mientras la bestia verde se secaba la sangre de la boca.

Me zafé de todos, y conteniendo mis ganas de matarlo, seguí el mismo camino por el que se había marchado Tenten.

En cuanto crucé las puertas de la sala activé el Byaukugan y me puse a buscarla. La encontré en una terraza del piso superior. Seguía llorando.

Subía las escaleras despacio, procurando no hacer ruido. No quería sobresaltarla.

Cuando estuve frente a su espalda, me entraron unas repentinas ganas de abrazarla, pero con todo lo que había pasado ya, juzgué que no sería lo más apropiado para la ocasión.

-Tenten…

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar mi voz y se puso en pie rápidamente, mirándome mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Ne… Neji, deberías estar dentro, es tu fiesta.

La miré con toda la sinceridad y ternura con la que podría haber expresado una mirada.

-Pero mi fiesta no es divertida si no estás tú.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y una cristalina lágrima volvió a recorrer su mejilla.

Me acerqué a ella, pegando su cuerpo contra el mío, y alcé la mano, con la que recogí aquella pequeña perla transparente que reflejó en un instante algo que sería capaz de expresar con palabras. Era la sensación de verme a mí mismo reflejado, pero no sólo a mí, también a todos los sentimientos y emociones que había experimentado aquella noche. Sentí la necesidad de decirle a Tenten aquello que pensé que jamás diría, porque siempre fui una persona demasiado encerrada en su propio mundo. Y, ahora que me doy cuenta, fue ella quien con una simple mirada me dio alas para volar, fue ella la que con una simple sonrisa me enseñó a usarlas, para volar lejos, muy lejos, para escapar de esa jaula que me tenía prisionero.

-No te preocupes por lo que ha dicho Lee… Lo entiendo… Bueno, la verdad es que no, porque nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas, pero jamás pensé que tuvieras tan mal gusto como para elegirme a mí entre todos los chicos fabulosos que hay en el mundo. –La miré, y ella me sonrió. Y de nuevo esa sensación.- Tengo que darte las gracias por demasiadas cosas, Tenten, pero también tengo que pedirte perdón por otras. –Ella me miró aprensivamente, y so me sumergí de lleno en aquel mar de chocolate que eran sus ojos.- Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta durante todo este tiempo de lo que sentías, pero sobre todo, quiero pedirte perdón por que ni siquiera he sabido percatarme de lo que yo mismo sentía.

Ella me sonrió tristemente, y yo me fui acercando poco a poco hacia ella, como movido por una fuerza invisible, hasta llegar a rozar sus labios. Aquella sensación cálida que no olvidaré jamás quedó grabada en mi corazón a fuego lento. Aquella sensación era la que yo había estado esperando tanto tiempo… por fin sentía que volaba, y no lo hacía sólo, sino junto a ella.

Unos minutos después, decidimos volver a la sala de la fiesta. Segundos antes de abrir la puerta, Tenten me apretó fuerte la mano, y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Al abrir, toda la algarabía de los presentes se evaporó de pronto, y todos dirigieron sus miradas penetrantes hacia nosotros…

Después de unos primeros instantes de duda, los gritos de alborozo volvieron a resonar por todo el restaurante. Ino y Sakura comenzaron a tirar unas serpentinas, Shikamaru y Chouji comenzaron a bailar y a cantar a pleno pulmón, mientras Temari los acompañaba con unas palmas. Kiba y Kankuro echaron mano de sus carteras fastidiados y refunfuñando maldiciones y le dieron unos billetes a un sonriente Naruto que agarraba por la cintura a Hinata-sama que nos miraba a Tenten y a mí derrochando cariño y alegría.

Sentí la mirada desorbitada de Tenten.

Y no era para menos, hacia nosotros se acercaba Lee, tan normal (Por decirlo de algún modo) como siempre.

-¡Lee! ¿Pero tú no estabas…? –Preguntó Tenten.-

-¿…Borracho? Jajaja, tan sólo era una encerrona, si en esta sala no hay más que agua. Ha sido la excusa perfecta para que por fin los dos abrierais los ojos.

-Espera, -Le dije, intentando asimilar que todo lo habían fingido sólo para que Tenten y yo acabáramos juntos.- ¿Entonces el puñetazo de antes…?

-Por eso no te preocupes, tan sólo te voy a pedir que me pagues la factura del dentista, que me has roto tres muelas.

¿Tres muelas? Habría jurado que si la resistencia de mi compañero no fuera tan exagerada le habría roto hasta la mandíbula entera.

Tenten comenzó a reír a mi lado, contagiándonos la risa a mí y a Lee.

Una media hora después, la estridente música que había movido la fiesta hasta ese momento, cambio radicalmente para dejar paso a una balada que curiosamente era mi canción preferida (Y eso que no soy muy aficionado a la música.).

Tenten me levantó del asiento y me llevó hasta el mismo centro de la pista de baile. Por el camino le dirigí una mirada fulminante a Naruto, que bailaba muy pegadito a mi prima (Demasiado diría yo). Shikamaru se dejaba llevar por Temari, y me hizo un gesto con la mano, como un saludo. Ino y Sai nos sonrieron cuando pasamos por su lado, y Sakura y Sasuke siguieron a lo suyo… (Mejor no entro en detalles).

Mientras un foco alumbraba aleatoriamente la pista, los dos nos colocamos en el centro, y yo la estreché entre mis brazos todo lo fuerte que pude, mientras ella me rodeaba la cintura y se acomodaba en mi pecho.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya, y si no fuera por que me tomaríais por loco, podría jurara una y mil veces, que cuanto más juntos estábamos, más se cerraban aquellas alas perladas que nos envolvían a ambos. Se que no me creeréis, pero al día siguiente, un empleado de la limpieza del restaurante Yuugata se presentó en casa de los Hyuuga trayendo consigo una pluma blanca que había encontrado mientras limpiaba la sala donde de el día antes se celebró mi dieciocho cumpleaños. El mejor de todos.

By: SMRU

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Solamente para los que sientan curiosidad, el nombre del restaurante (Yuugata) significa "atardecer".

¿Puedo pedirles un favorcito? ¡¡Regálenme algún RR, que no les cuesta nada escribirme cuatro líneas para que yo pueda ser feliz!! ¡¡Haber si me llegan muchos!!

Kissis

SMRU


End file.
